


Revived.

by arkhams_misfit



Series: Nothing Bad Ever Happens In This Town [2]
Category: Banana Bus Squad, Town of Salem (Video Game)
Genre: (hinted) Executioner! Vanoss, Bodyguard! Cartoonz, Doctor! Delirious, M/M, Retributionist! Ohm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-11
Updated: 2018-03-11
Packaged: 2019-03-28 14:46:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,028
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13906260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arkhams_misfit/pseuds/arkhams_misfit
Summary: He gently pushed Ryan away and safely tucked the man in his bed, making sure he was safe and sound asleep. Right before he exited the room, he left a small peck on Ryan's lips and looked at him one last time.Shame that it had to end like this.---(Town of Salem AU)





	Revived.

Cold, dark nights haunted Ryan's dreams, the town was the epitome of a nightmare and paranoia settled in everyone's veins. No one was safe, not when there's a trigger-happy Veteran amongst them, a Jailor who doesn't hesitate to execute someone, a psychotic criminal who blends in perfectly during the day and members of an organized crime.

Ryan never looked forward to going to the town square the following morning after hearing screams of terror mere houses away from him. Blood was always spilled on the cobblestone pavement, the body lying just by the gallows for everyone to see. The sun rises, the town gathers around the corpse, spewing accusations at everyone who isn't themselves.

It's been years and maybe, Ryan should've gotten used to it but a part of him doesn't want to accept it. He was desperately trying to hold onto his sanity.

"Kick the chair, you murderer!" Ryan hears the Mayor scream.

He gazes at Jonathan with a sad, apologetic look. He knew that the man was innocent but defending someone so suspicious would've gotten him killed. 

Ryan's breath hitched as the rope tightened around Jonathan's neck and his body swayed back and forth. He looked away, the sight was unbearable. The light in Jonathan's eyes faded and the tension in his body dissipated as his life slowly slipped away from his grasp. Ryan could hear a faint sob come from the man named 'Evan' as his brown eyes glared at the Mayor with a searing, hateful look.

"O-oh..." The Mayor's face lost its color upon the realization that...

Jonathan was the Doctor.

Ryan gritted his teeth in anger. Trusting the Mayor wasn't a wise decision.

 

* * *

 

 

The night fell upon the town and Ryan stood by his door, waiting patiently for a knock. Anxiety was gnawing at him and the sense of paranoia started to make itself comfortable inside Ryan.

He stood there for god knows how long but at some point, his mind drifted off somewhere else.

"Hey, you gonna let me in?" He hears Luke knock on the window and Ryan jumped, startled by the presence.

He swallowed hard as he nodded and unlocked the latch on the doorframe. He stepped back and welcomed Luke into his house.

"Don't be scared, Ry," Luke whispered as he ruffles Ryan's hair in an attempt to comfort the obviously terrified man, "I'm here. I'm not leaving you alone."

Ryan could only nod in response.

 

Just like any other night that they spent together, they lay on the bed, close and warm against each other. Both of them gaze at the half moon, praying in their minds and calling for whatever entity was out there to watch over them.

Ryan sighs quietly as he snuggled up to the other man. He looks up from Luke's chest, his sparkling green eyes meeting Luke's honey brown ones.

"Why didn't you guard the mayor instead?" Ryan whispered lightly into Luke's ear but they still flinched at the noise, no matter how soft it was. The silence was deafening and even the sound of sheets rubbing against them was amplified tenfold.

"You and Evan are all I have left now," Luke buries his nose into Ryan's hair and he couldn't help but sigh in satisfaction, "and he wrongfully executed Jonathan. I won't ever forgive him for that."

Ryan nodded in understanding, "What about Evan?"

Luke frowned slightly, "I... He'll be fine, I know he'll live long enough to see the Mayor perish."

Ryan didn't understand what that meant but he didn't question it.

Both of their minds were racing, their brains going a thousand miles per hour. The mere thought of dying for nothing scared Ryan to no end. 

One life to live. One purpose.

Not long after their short exchange, Ryan's eyes slowly fluttered shut and sleep overtook him but this wasn't the case for Luke.

He was here to protect Ryan, not to do anything short of that and... he made the right choice.

The sound of footsteps walking around in the kitchen made Luke's ears perk up. Right then and there, he knew what he had to do.

He gently pushed Ryan away and safely tucked the man in his bed, making sure he was safe and sound asleep. Right before he exited the room, he left a small peck on Ryan's lips and looked at him one last time.

Shame that it had to end like this.

He got out of the door and rounded the corner as he headed towards the kitchen.

In the dark, it looked like as if the blue eyes of the Serial killer were glowing. Chills ran down Luke's spine; he pulled out his gun and shot the intruder but he wasn't quick enough.

The cold blade plunged itself deep into his neck and he started choking on his own blood.

The Serial killer lay dead on the floor in front of him and he decides to pull the body out of the house, mustering the remaining amount of strength he had left. He didn't want Ryan waking up to such sight.

Out in the cold was Luke and the dead body.

He could feel his consciousness slipping as his blood trickled out of him like a waterfall.

 

* * *

 

 

The next morning, two bodies were found lying by the gallows.

Ryan choked up on his own tears as he recognized Luke and he immediately ran towards his body, crying. Evan supported his weight, afraid that Ryan might fall over.

"I saw Patterson visit Ryan last night!" The Lookout exclaimed and the Mayor glared at Ryan.

"Are you also in on this?" He clicked his tongue as he kicked the body of the Serial Killer away from him.

Ryan shook his head furiously, appalled by the fact that the Mayor would suggest something like that.

"We all know who the murderer is here, Mr. Righteous," Evan spat back, clearly referring to the tragic lynching of the Doctor.

That day, no one's neck was wrapped up by the noose and that night, Ryan kneeled down by his altar, praying to the gods to bring Luke back.

 

The next day, they come out of the house, hand-in-hand.

**Author's Note:**

> The ending was rushed but oh well. :D


End file.
